


Afterlife

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Cordy meet up after their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Ten

"So You're a ghost," Cordy said flatly, looking at Wesley.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "How did I get here?"

"Oh that was me," she said. "I heard you'd died and lobbied the PTBs to find you. I thought maybe we could, you know...."

"I don't know, Cordelia."

"Recreate the fabulous kiss we had when I was trying to get rid of the visions. Maybe more."

"But I'm a ghost."

Cordy grinned. "Not for the next thirty minutes you're not."

"I beg your...oh! Cordelia! Oh dear...my...yes, that's...well. Cordelia, if you don't stop, I won't be able to reciprocate."

"Okay," she said, pulling back.

With a wink their clothes were gone. Soon there were lips and hands everywhere. A bed appeared out of thin air and Wes steered Cordy towards it. Falling down onto the sheets, she opened her arms for him. He moved closer, joining their bodies slowly, making her sigh softly. Wesley wanted to take his time, but Cordy moved her hips and he groaned, thrusting faster. When she called his name, Wes pushed into her one last time. They lay panting for a few moments.

"That was....wow. Wish I'd known you could do that before," Cordy finally said.

"We still have some time together," Wes pointed out. "Our thirty minutes aren't up."

"I know, but we'll get to do this again. I've got some pull around here. Now, what do you say to more of the same?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her on top of him.


End file.
